Know Not Sins
by Nasia Marie
Summary: Based on events after Aeris' death. Unlikely causes bring a simple flower girl to the mercy of a Great General. Will her gentleness make him stop his rampage? Or will she be another casualty of his aggression?
1. Rebirth

_Chapter One_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with FFVII or Squaresoft, the characters, storyline, feelings, plots, emotions, weapons, monsters, ages, swords, flowers, guns, hair, eyes, clothes, etc. Everything read here comes from the brain of a teenage girl.

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION!_

The world seemed to stop turning for Cloud Strife as he stood frozen, standing by the altar where Aeris Gainsborough kneeled, praying. He had just almost killed her, but she looked up at him, her entrancing green eyes paralyzing him as she smiled. It took a split second to see the shadow that enveloped Aeris suddenly. His eyes jerked upward, but the pain in his heart had already told him what it was.

Behind him, he heard Tifa let out a cry of alarm. Cloud had no time to react, Just to watch as Sephiroth's lean form slid through the air like ice, descending himself, sword drawn, on top of the praying Ancient. His sword cut through her midriff cleanly and the smirk on his face was malicious. Aeris took the pain and closed her twinkling green eyes, the eyes that would never open again to grace the world with her presence.

The last of the Ancients, the purest of humans, the best of friends, was dead. Yet a trace of her last smile still rested on her delicate face as her life force was pulled from her body, tugged by the Planet to return. Her lifeless body hit the ground with a soft thud and Sephiroth pulled his sword from her, smirking maliciously at his victory. Cloud dropped to his knees beside her, pulling her into his arms, fighting back tears.

As he began to speak, Aeris' body left the City, floating freely through walls. She desperately wanted to stay, and help Cloud any way she could, but something much stronger was tugging at her very being. She was pulled from the City, to the Temple of the Ancients, then straight up into the sky. Suddenly, she felt water. She jerked her arm around, splashing the water joyfully. Opening her eyes as if for the first time she looked around at her new world. She had been here before. She stood, walking from the water to the land, up onto the beach. As her body was relieved of the wet paradise, it immediately dried, as if she had never been wet at all. She continued to make her way down the beach, somehow knowing exactly where she was. She had been here many times in her dreams, when she was desperately alone, in need of comfort. This was the Promised Land, and her mother resided in a nearby cottage. Just a little farther, she thought.

The Promised Land. That was where all the dead Ancients resided. When they were deceased on Earth, they came to live here, everyone happy and in harmony. But something was different. Aeris looked around, studying the trees and the waves, the sand, the grass. Everything seemed the same as in her dreams, but something was missing. something was different. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach something was wrong.

"Aeris!" a voice cried out in joy. Aeris whirled around to see her mother, Ifalna, standing there. A smile grew on Aeris' face as she ran to her mother and hugged her.

"It is so good to see you again my daughter." Ifalna said, smiling with joy. Aeris let go of the embrace against her mother and smiled.

"It's good to be back she said, sighing out a deep sigh. She was finally here. Finally in the promised land. Here, she would be safe, here she would live out the rest of eternity being happy. But also, here...she would never see her friends again. Cloud, Tifa, Barret... None of them. Somehow she would have to deal. But she would have her mother. She glanced back to her mother, who was staring at her as if for the last time.

"Mother, what is wrong?" Aeris asked, her expression worried. Ifalna just smiled, but her expression decieved her.

"My beautiful daughter...the Elders wish to speak with you when you arrive. I must take you to them..." she said sorrowfully. Aeris felt that Ifalna was going to tell her more, but when she did not, Aeris let it drop.

"Then let's go..." Aeris said. She had to wonder what the Elders wanted with her, why they needed so urgently to speak with her. She wasn't even settled in yet? But they had to have a good reason. The Elders would never call her up there without a good reason. She followed her mother thru the small town in the Promised Land up to a temple. The temple was very large, but extremely beautiful. Aeris stood in awe of it, but quickly caught up with her mother, who had not stopped to take in the heritage of those walls. Ifalna walked up the stairs into the Temple.

Once inside, Aeris gasped at the beauty of the walls, the stone carvings exquisite. She caught up with her mother once again, who had opened two large doors. Behind those doors lay what looked like a human court, the three Elders, all male, sitting up higher. They studied her as she walked in. She tried to appear strong and fearless, but she knew they saw right through her, that they knew she was scared. The Elders were never wrong, and always knew what was best for their people, and the Planet.

"Aeris Gainsborough. Daughter of Ifalna Gainsborough. Do you know why you have come before us?" The center Elder said. Aeris searched for anything her Mother may have hinted her towards, but quickly found nothing.

"No." she said simply. The Elder nodded.

"The human. Sephiroth. Do you know of him?" The right Elder asked. Aeris looked at him with new interest. What did this have to do with Sephiroth?

"Yes. I know of him. He is the one who has brought me before you." she said, no anger, no pain, no hate towards him at all. Aeris looked past the act that he had killed her, but saw that he had been her carrier to a better place. She had no remorse for him. The Elder watched her curiously, but said nothing more.

"You had fulfilled your wish. Holy has heard your prayers. If the time comes, Holy will be ready. Your sacrifice did not go in vain." the left Elder said. Aeris turned her head towards him.

"If? If the time comes?" she asked. The center Elder nodded.

"We think that the time may never come for that. We think you may be the key to preventing that." he said. Aeris turned to the center Elder now. Her eyes were trained on him, searching his expression for what they needed of her. But his expression was blank, and she could decipher nothing.

"How could I prevent that?" she asked, curious now. The right Elder spoke up then.

"You see things differently than the humans. We have sensed an aura in you that we did not sense before. You may be the key in all of this. We need you to do the Planet one last favor..." the Elder spoke in a quick manner, still careful to choose his words as if he were scared to let something slip that he should not.

Aeris raised one eyebrow and she watched all three Elders. "I will do whatever you ask me." she said. She did not need to know what they needed of her, she knew already that no matter what it was she would do it anyway. So she agreed.

"You agree to accept this task without any knowledge of what is needed of you. You are very brave. So be it." the left Elder said. Aeris' expression did not change whatsoever at the compliment from the Elder. The center Elder looked at Aeris then, and stood.

"Aeris, your task is not easy. It will be time consuming, and very difficult, but we believe you are the only one fit for the task. This will seem impossible at first, but you must understand. We believe you can do this. We are going to send you back to your body on earth. You will be given another life, another chance at this. As you know, Sephiroth is the not the only thing that is killing the Planet. Shin-Ra is doing this as well. But Shin-Ra is another story. To get rid of Shin-Ra, you need a key player. A man strong enough to do this job. A man stronger than four armies." the Elder trailed off, leaving Aeris' mind to wander.

Aeris froze when she realized who it was that the Elder was referring too. Sephiroth. "But sir, Sephiroth will never willingly help me defeat Shin-Ra." she said, staring at the Center Elder for a response. How exactly did they plan to make Sephiroth join her?

"You must persuade him." the left Elder said.

"He is more evil than anyone I have ever met! He had killed thousands! He has no emotions, he runs around, killing people like a robot. No remorse, no thoughts, just killing! How am I supposed to convince him to come to the good side and save the planet instead of destroying it?" Aeris' voice reverberated on the stone walls as the Elders listened quietly as she voiced her opinions. When she was done, the right Elder spoke.

"You of all people should know there is a good side to everyone." he said quietly. Aeris focused on him, sighing. He was right. She knew that Spehiroth had a good side, but to get him to bring it out was another thing.

"Sir...I know full well Sephiroth is good in some part of his heart. But he has kept that part subsided for so long he has forgotten it is there! He has put up walls around that part so high and so thick that no one can break through them. Not even me. I don't see how you think that I will be able to bring it out." Aeris said softly. The left Elder smiled at her.

"We sense something in you that you cannot sense in yourself. It is compassion. You have more compassion than all of us combined times four. It was your mother's compassion. It was your grandmother's compassion. Now it is yours..." he said. Aeris turned around to her mother, who was smiling at her.

"Do you think I can do it?" Aeris asked. Ifalna smiled even brighter. She walked over to her daughter and hugged her.

"Aeris, I believe you can do anything." she said. Aeris smiled and turned to the Elders.

"When do I start?"

--------------------------------  
Note from the Author: Thank you all for at least giving my fic the time of light to read the first chapter. I appreciate any reviews you would wish to give me.  
--------------------------------


	2. Return

_Chapter Two_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with FFVII or Squaresoft, the characters, storyline, feelings, plots, emotions, weapons, monsters, ages, swords, flowers, guns, hair, eyes, clothes, etc. Everything read here comes from the brain of a teenage girl.

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION!_

Aeris stared at the wall as the Elders talked with her mother. She had been standing for a minute or so, trying to listen in on the conversation but the Elders spoke very softly, as did Ifalna. Aeris finally gave up and tried to think of how she was going to go about bringing out the good in Sephiroth. It would be hard, but the Elders believed she could do it, her mother believed she could do it, and she believed in herself as well.

"Ok. This is what we will do." The Elder said. Aeris walked over to them.

"Close your eyes Aeris. We are now going to send you back to your body on earth. You will remember everything that happened here, but it will seem like you never died. Time has gone on since your death, but you must not allow anyone to know you are alive again except for Sephiroth. It could be bad for you if you allow Cloud and the others to know you are alive. There may be a day in the future when they should know, but not now. For now, only Sephiroth must know. Ok?" the Elder asked. Aeris nodded. But one day, she would go to Cloud. One day, she would show up and hug him, and tell him to stop blaming himself for her death. She knew he was. He was the only one that was close enough to do anything. She was glad he didn't if he had somehow intervened, Holy would never have worked.

Aeris closed her eyes. "I love you my daughter." she heard Ifalna say. Aeris smiled and concentrated, wondering where her body would be now. What if Cloud and the gang were nearby when she woke back up? Suddenly, she felt a familiar feeling. She was in water again. She opened her eyes and held her breath.

She was underwater now, way underwater. She began to swim upwards, breath running out. She reached the surface right before panicking. She was quiet catching her breath and surfacing, in case someone was nearby that she didn't want to be. When she opened her eyes above surface, she noticed that no one was around. She swam to the bank and got out of the water, soaking wet. She rung out her long hair, which was down now.

Sighing heavily, she wondered where she should start. She guessed that Sephiroth had run, after killing her. She looked around and realized she had not gotten far. She was right outside of the building. She guessed Cloud wanted her to stay close to the Ancient's home, so he let her go into the water. But now, she needed to find Sephiroth.

Where would he go next? Maybe someone in Bone Village would know. Before taking off thought, she realized she was defenseless and looked around for her staff, which was no where to be found. She sighed and looked into the trees, finding a good thick branch and breaking it off. It wouldn't work for long, but it was a start.

Sephiroth sat on a thick log while he thought about what had just happened. He had waited and waited for the Cetra girl to show up at the altar. Just as she was praying, he heard Cloud entering the village. He planned on killing the girl himself, but it would be even sweeter the victory if he could make the puppet do it himself. So he waited, and finally, here they come. A whole group came rushing in, Cloud in the lead. He ran up the altar to Aeris, where he watched her for a moment. Then, Sephiroth closed his eyes, focusing on Cloud and his mind. He smiled when Cloud pulled his sword and held it high over the girl's head.

"Cloud!" someone cried out. It was another girl, on the lower level. She had long brown hair and ruby red eyes. She looked terrified, which fueled Sephiroth's desires. Cloud pulled from Sephiroth's hold, and backed away. Then the girl opened her eyes and smiled. It was his turn now. He leapt from where he was hiding and brought his sword down upon the girl's back, cutting cleanly and all the way through. She fell and he pulled the blade back out and smiled maliciously.

'It's done Mother. She is gone.' he spoke silently in his mind.

'_Good. You have done well my child.' _Jenova's voice called silently from his mind.

It was then the puppet began rambling about the girl never feeling or smiling again, and Sephiroth laughed. After the puppet was done talking, Sephiroth left, leaving behind a part of Jenova to take them out. He left the City, on his way back to Bone Village. He had to get some supplies his Mother wished for him to get before leaving for the Northern Crater to complete her plans. But he hadn't quite made it that far. He sat in the Sleeping Forest, thinking.

'I still do not understand why we had to kill her Mother.'

_'Sephiroth! How many times must I explain myself before you understand!! She does not think the way do. She would disagree with our plans and only hinder us more. We are already running low on time. So get up and get those supplies!!'_

'She is a Cetra too Mother. Just like us. We could make her think the way we do. Three is better than two right?'

_"Sephiroth. She would rather just live out her life with the humans. She has no desire to kill them and take back the Planet!! She would never agree with our plans. Just forget about her anyway. She is already dead. You cannot go back and change that. Nothing can change the fact that she is dead. Forget about her already.'_

Jenova left then, leaving Sephiroth alone to think to himself. Why was she so against any help? It was no unknown fact that he could easily complete the mission without help. He needed no extra strength, another pair of hands, and set of eyes to watch his enemies. But he could not help but feel that it would be different had she been allowed to live and help him. He sighed inwardly, avoiding the thought. He would listen to his mother obediently. There was nothing more that he could do.

He got up from where he sat and gathered some things before setting out. He made his way to Bone Village, stopping just long enough to get the needed supplies. He noted the fear in everyone's eyes as he passed, some scurrying away as if he were some plague that would reach their children through mere thought of him. Most of the time their repulsion of him delighted him, knowing that he was better then them, that he could easily chop off their heads and not feel even the least bit of remorse. But there was also another part of him that wanted to be accepted. He wanted people to look at him with respect, instead of disgust.

But he quickly tossed the thought away, as if it were poison. He would never get that feeling. Everyone, everywhere knew what he had done. There was no escaping the horrible things he had done while under Jenova's control. But he didn't care. Sooner or later all the humans would be dead, and there would be no one to look at him disdainfully, no one there to make him feel regretful of his actions. Everyone would be dead and he would be a god. He would rule the world under Jenova's thumb...

Sephiroth sighed, unable to think about it anymore. He gave up and left the town, finding a small place to sleep. As he drifted off into the world of unconsciousness, he let his guard down just long enough that he never noticed the pair of green eyes watching him from the shadows.

-----------------------------  
Note from the Author: Thank you all for staying with my book after the first chapter. I have written books for a few years now, many small stories, all about FFVII. I have only ever had one where all can read. I normally keep my writing to myself, never letting anyone read. But I have been talked into letting someone I've never met read and criticize my work. Do what you will as far as reviewing. Flame if you want, there's no stopping you. This is only the second book I have ever let out for anyone to read. I just hope you like it. Thank you all for reading.

P.S. If you like Sephiroth/Aeris pairings, or just a REALLLLLLLYYYY good book on FFVII, go to a book called Irony of Fate, by: JenesisX It is by far the best non-published fanfic I have ever read. It's long, but definitely worth the time.  
-----------------------------


	3. Revelations

**_Chapter Three_**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with FFVII or Squaresoft, the characters, storyline, feelings, plots, emotions, weapons, monsters, ages, swords, flowers, guns, hair, eyes, clothes, etc. Everything read here comes from the brain of a teenage girl.

_  
PROCEED WITH CAUTION!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aeris had walked aimlessly around the forest with no understanding of where to go. She was lost for a time, and then she stumbled upon Bone Village. She was about to walk in when she spotted Cloud and the gang. She froze, staring at them from her shadowed figure. She moved further from sight, hoping no one had noticed her.

If she was found out this early before her mission was complete, she probably would never be able to complete it. As much as she longed to go to Cloud, she couldn't. She had a mission to complete, and it did not involve him. Tifa, Cloud and Barrett were all there, walking into the town, looking sullen and very sad. Aeris knew they would take it hard, but she never knew how hard.

Tifa looked as if she had been crying for hours, and Aeris did not know how long it had been since she had died and been brought back. Cloud, who was leading the group, looked just as bad as Tifa and Barrett was lagging behind, letting his gun-arm fall to his side. Aeris bit back a tear as she desperately wanted to scream out to her friends that she was alive and well. But she couldn't, and she didn't. She turned and walked back into the woods, silently deciding that when the coast was clear she would go back into the town.

Aeris walked sullenly around the outskirts of town keeping an eye out for who could see her. It was starting to get dark, and her eyesight was giving in on her. Just as she had decided to give up and go into town in the morning, she stumbled into a clearing and froze.

There Sephiroth lay, on a soft patch of grass, sleeping. She hadn't expected to find him so fast, but she did. Her mind wandered to what the Elders told her to do when she found him, but she found her memory failing. She was in the presence of a murderer, her murderer. How was she supposed to convince him to stop killing?

She stood there for a while before she finally realized how long she was staring. For a mass murderer, he was very attractive. He had features that would woo any woman. But she had to get a hold of herself and focus. She needed to find some way to keep him from killing her in the first few moments of him waking up. As she stood fighting with herself over what she should do, she never even noticed that his breathing had stopped.

Before she knew it, he was on his feet and she was on the ground with his masamune to her neck. This was it. She would surely die. She never had a chance. But something stopped him. Suddenly, the masamune was removed from her neck and she froze. He recognized her, and now he was staring. She felt uncomfortable under his stare, and suddenly a single word slipped from his lips so soft she barely heard him.

"You." he said softly. Aeris stood completely still, afraid that he would kill her if she even breathed. But he recognized her. She forced her beating heart to calm down and she stood tall.

"You are dead…how is it you stand before me?" he asked. Aeris took the opening to make something of it. She took in a deep breath before speaking softly, almost so he thought she was not saying anything.

"I am what was brought back. I have come to you to make you stop. What you are doing needs to be stopped." She said softly.

Sephiroth eyed her evilly now, but she could still see a hint of what looked like fear in his eyes.

"Nonsense. You cannot bring people back from the dead." He said. Aeris smiled softly, and turned away from him.

"You have lost your way. I was sent here to bring you back." She said. Sephiroth glared at her back.

"I know my place in life. My place is here, fighting to take back the Planet for Mother!" he yelled, gripping his sword. She turned to him then, pain evident in her eyes.

"If it were not meant to be, do you think I would be here in front of you right now? Do you think I would be alive? I was dead. You killed me. And yet here I stand for you to see. That is not some easy feat! Do you really think that the Elders would bring me back if it was not your place in life?"

Sephiroth converged on her then, his sword raised. She stood there, unmoving, waiting for him to bring that sword down on her for the second time in 24 hours. Right before it struck her, he stopped.

"Are you not afraid of death?" he asked. Aeris let out a soft sigh.

"I have died once. I am back now to help you. If you kill me again, they will just send me back again."

"I do not need help. I am fine. I WILL summon Meteor, I WILL take back the Planet, and I WILL do it for Mother! There is nothing a ghost can do to stop me!" he yelled. Aeris sighed, and turned her head. He thought she was a ghost. Maybe that would work.

Aeris turned, and walked softly and quickly out of sight, into the shadows. Sephiroth watched her leave, unable to move to stop her. He wondered how it was that she back, and how he lost the sudden ability to move when she tried to walk away. And now she was gone. Maybe she was never there. Maybe it was his guilt at killing another of his own kind. He tried to remove the thought from his mind, but it persisted to be heard.

Sephiroth moved then, determined to find her and see if she was real. But if she really was a ghost, then he would probably never see her again. But he had to try. He had killed another Cetra, one like him. It was his mother's orders, but he knew it was wrong. Were the Gods making him pay now by haunting his life with her presence? What if she had unfinished business and would never leave him alone…..what if she was telling the truth about why she was back…

Nonsense. No one but Mother was capable of telling the truth. All humans lie. They do not know truth. But she is a Cetra. He still couldn't wrap his mind about why he had to kill her. Now he would find out. Sephiroth began marching into the forest, looking for signs of her. It wasn't long before he lost hope, the fact that he would never see her again pulsing through his mind.

Just as he gave up, she appeared behind him. "Looking for me?" she asked. Sephiroth whirled around. She smiled softly, and he stood straight, wiping the surprise from his face.

"Yes. Why are you here?" he asked. Aeris looked at him quizzically.

Hadn't they already established that? "I am here to help you. I have already told you." she said. Sephiroth eyed her suspiciously.

"Aren't you angry with the human's for taking the land from our Ancestors? Why are you here to stop me? Why don't you help me? It would be much easier with the two of us helping to take back the planet for Mother." he said, choosing his words carefully as if he were afraid he was going to scare her away. Aeris watched him incredulously.

He thinks he is an Ancient on a mission for Jenova, his mother. But surely she was not his mother. She couldn't be. How could something that ugly produce someone so attractive? He watched her with his glowing green Mako eyes and suddenly she felt a pang of doubt. He was so sure that this was his path. Was it even possible to deviate him from it? Whether it was or not, she had to try.

"Sephiroth. How do you think that destroying the Planet is getting it back from the humans? You will kill all humans, but also any other Ancients that may be hidden. And, if destroyed, what will there be for Mother? How is this the right path for you?" she asked, moving closer to her, feeling suddenly oddly protective. Sephiroth watched her, unsure of how to respond.

Finally, after a moment, he spoke softly. "I…I don't know. All I know is that I must do this for my Mother. She has asked it of me, and I will follow through." he said. Then it was Aeris' turn to be silent, unsure of what to say. She turned then, and stepped away from him.

"What if I told you….what if I told you that Jenova…she is not your birth mother." she said, recollecting on information she had overhead when she was imprisoned in Hojo's lab. She heard him talking to himself about a wife, a son… She suddenly felt a hateful glare into the back of her head. She turned, looking at him with only truth in her eyes, no deception at all. Sephiroth glared at her before speaking again.

"I would say that you are lying. I would tell you to leave before I kill you myself. I will not put up with such lies. I have seen it for myself! I have read it for myself!! That I am the result of an experiment gone wrong! I am not human. I only have Jenova. She had been there to guide me since I found my way. I have not doubted her and she has not done me wrong yet. I will continue to give her my allegiance until she asks me to do otherwise. And you would do well not to lie to me if you value your life." he said, watching her with pure anger and hatred in his eyes. Aeris did not falter as he spoke, stunned by the effect Jenova's words had on him.

But what she didn't know was the mental battle he was having with Jenova at the same instant.

"_Son! What are you doing? Why are you not letting me into your mind?"_

"Mother, I am confronting something now, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave for a little while."

"_What are you confronting? Who is it? Why are you not letting me in? Sephiroth, do not make me use drastic measures."_

"Mother, please. I will explain it all to you if you leave now and let me concentrate." The whole conversation had been in his mind, Aeris completely unaware. She watched him though, as if she knew, but he knew there was no way that could be true.

"Sephiroth. You are not the result of an experiment. You have a human mother….and a father….though I know you will be unhappy to know of who the father is after all he has already put you through…" she said. Sephiroth glared at her, as if now he had made up his mind. She drew his sword then, and marched up to her.

"This is your last chance. Tell me you are lying. If you stick with the lies you are trying to feed me, then you shall die right now. It is your choice." he said. Aeris watched him softly, an emotion filling her eyes he did not recognize.

"Sephiroth, I swear to you that my words are not that of lies." She said, and closed her eyes to await her death. When moments passed and it did not come, she opened her eyes and saw Sephiroth pacing in front of her, his expression unreadable. After a few moments, she spoke softly.

"Would you like to hear the truth about yourself?" she asked. He stopped pacing and stared at her, but did not make a move or say a word. She was going to wait for him to speak now; she could say nothing more to convince him.

"I will hear your words, and then I will decide if they are lies or if they hold some truth. So for now, you may speak." He said in a cold tone, leaving Aeris to wonder how far she would get before he killed her. She shifted her weight, and looked into his glowing green eyes; sure she had his attention when she began.

"Sephiroth, I will be honest with you. I do not know much, but I do know a little. This is what I know. But prepare yourself, for it will be hard to accept but true nonetheless." She said. Sephiroth stamped his foot impatiently.

"Go on." He said in a threatening way. Aeris didn't move, and watched him closely, trying to understand the feelings that must be rushing through his head. Then, she closed her eyes and sighed, and when she opened them again, she met his gaze with a renewed look, one of determination.

He was caught off guard by her sudden change of stature, by hid his surprise easily as he had done multiple times before. He just waited patiently for her to speak.

"Sephiroth, Jenova is not your mother. She is a Project. The Jenova Project. She could have never had a son. You are human, Sephiroth. You have a biological mother and father. You were born human, but your sick father….he…" Aeris faltered then, and watched him closely for any reaction. He was very good at keeping his emotions hidden, for Aeris could detect nothing.

Sephiroth stood, staring into her eyes, trying to process the information and determine if she were lying. All of his instincts were yelling at him to kill her, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. He had already done it once, why should he have to again? Besides. He read it. In all those papers in Nibelheim.

She was lying. How dare she come here and tell him, the last Ancient on the Planet, that he was wrong and he should stop doing his destiny. He was the son of the Jenova Project, brought to life to be a weapon. He had a mission, and he would never deviate from it. How dare she come here and tell him that he was human. No human would have his strength. She was lying, and she had to be stopped. Her lying will cease.

He drew his sword then, letting his anger at her incompetence and her lies show through his face. Aeris froze then, realized he just convinced himself she was a liar. She stood there, unable to hide the fear that was evident on her face. Here she was. She was going to have to go back and explain to the Elders that she had failed. She would have to explain it to her mother…

Sephiroth began walking briskly over to her, raising his sword up high. As he reached her, he began to bring the sword down upon her when she cried out,"I know who your mother and father are!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note from the Author: I know that this chapter is a bit longer than the rest, but it's ok. Thanks for reading!!


	4. Truth

_Chapter Four_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with FFVII or Squaresoft, the characters, storyline, feelings, plots, emotions, weapons, monsters, ages, swords, flowers, guns, hair, eyes, clothes, etc. Everything read here comes from the brain of a teenage girl.

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION!_

Sephiroth froze, the sword just a hair's breadth from her face. She gasped; and a breath of relief escaped her mouth. "Sephiroth, your mother is Lucrecia, and your father is…..Hojo." she said. Sephiroth's eyes widened then, unable to hide the surprise.

"You are lying!" he yelled, raising the sword once more. Aeris screamed, and grabbed his arm in a futile attempt to stop him. But as she grabbed him, a shock ran through both of them, and Sephiroth became rigid.

_It was like he was in a dream. He was in Hojo's lab again. Not again. Never again in that lab. But there he was. But Hojo looked younger than the last time he saw him. A lot younger. He looked around, and saw Hojo in the far corner, talking to woman. The woman was small, but her stomach was protruding out, as if she were 4 months pregnant. He could just barely hear what they were saying. _

"_Pregnant! This is perfect! The child will be a perfect specimen for my research. I will inject it with Jenova cells, and raise it to be a warrior!!! Then no one will be able to stop me!" Hojo said. Then, the girl spoke up. _

"_No Hojo! I will not allow you to use my… our child for your experiments!! I won't have it!" she said. Hojo then slapped her along the face knocking her to the ground. She hit the floor with a thud. Sephiroth bit his lip hard, as a reality began forming in his head. _

_Why was he seeing all of these things? Why was he here? How did he get here? Before the answers revealed themselves, Hojo began to speak again. _

"_He will be the beginning of a new set of specimens. He will be named….Sephiroth…."_

The scene faded and suddenly he was back down to Earth, and Aeris had let go of his arm. She was staring up at him in horror until he dropped his sword.

Sephiroth flew into a flurry of anger and resentment. Those were Aeris' memories from when she was locked up when she was a child. He was a human. Everything Jenova had said was a lie. He was not her son. He was Lucrecia's son. He was human. And Hojo was his father. Sephiroth seethed at the very thought of it. Everything he had been told was a lie.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris asked. Sephiroth heard her voice but never acknowledged her. He was too busy in his own world of thoughts to respond. It was time to confront the liar he never saw coming.

Just as he was about to engage Jenova in conversation, he felt a soft hand on his arm. His first instinct was to whip around and break the arm that dared to enter his personal space. But something caught him. He knew it was her, the girl, and he knew she meant him no harm. But why all of a sudden did that care so much to him?

He turned to look at her, and she held his gaze with a look of pity. "I know you are going through a lot right now. But I am here to help you if you need it. I just thought you ought to know. It is your right. I just want to help." She said.

"But why help me? Why would you want to help me?" Sephiroth asked. Aeris just smiled softly, removed her hand from his arm.

"Because I believe there is good in everyone. And I just want to help you bring out the good in you." She said. He looked at her suspiciously, but gave a nod.

"There is something I must do." He said, and turned to walk away.

"Sephiroth!" she called after him. He turned and looked at her.

"You don't have to do this alone. You don't have to face your demons alone you know." She said softly. Sephiroth just watched her for a moment.

"This I must do alone." He said. Aeris nodded, sensing his determination. She just smiled, and watched as he turned away from her.

"I'll be here if you need anything." she called out just before he left her sight. He walked away from her, feeling a bit detached, as if he was leaving a big part of his life. But there was something he had to do. And he had to do it as soon as possible.

'Jenova!' Sephiroth called out in his mind, his anger and hatred seeping through in his voice.

_Yes, my son?_

'Do not call me that. I am no son of yours.' His hate emanated from him now, filling the air around him.

_What is this? Who had poisoned your mind against me?_

'There is no poison. Only truth. You are the poison, and it is time I got rid of you.'

_Who has lied their way into your heart now my son? Who is it that could make you forget of your own mother and her wishes? There was once a time when you were a good son and would help me to fulfill my plans. Where has that son gone off to?_

'I was never your son. I was just a puppet, one you used to do your bidding. Well no more. It is over. I am done with you and your lies.'

_My son. You are being misled. You are my child, as you always have been. Since you were born. I don't forgive treachery, so I suggest you rethink this before you make another move. If you walk away, I will never take you back. If you walk away, I will kill you. _

'I am done with you. And I give it all to Aeris. She allowed me to see through your web of lies, to see the monster you really are. I am done.'

_Aeris!! The Cetra you killed! You have allowed that insolent witch to come into your heart and feed you all the lies! You are weaker than I thought, my son, if she can feed you lies that you believe. _

'Enough. You will never lie to me again. You will never have the chance. Once I find you, _mother_, you will cease to exist.'

_You will never have the chance to find me. I will kill you now for your treachery, and then I will bring death upon the Ancient as well!!!_

It was then a pain that Sephiroth had never felt before racked his entire body. The pain seared from the Jenova cells in his body, bringing him to his knees and causing him to yell out in pain. He tried to fight it, but it endured, getting stronger and more painful with ever passing second.

He cried out, unable to take it much longer. He thought to give in, to not fight her and go back to the way it was, but he couldn't. No longer would he comply with such lies. He was done, and even if it killed him he would be free of her for good.

Aeris was standing in the clearing, waiting for any sign of Sephiroth. Minutes went by, and nothing happened. She was about to sit down when she heard him cry out in pain. She froze, unsure of what to do. Should she let him face this alone, or run to him and try to help him?

When he cried out again, she made her decision. She was going to go help him. She took off in the general direction that his yelp came from. She started off into the forest, following his cries. He yelled every few seconds, and she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was going through something so painful that it was unbearable, even for him.

She ran even quicker when his yells got louder and almost tripped twice. Finally, when she got close, she stopped. She didn't want to pass him up. Then, his yells seemed to be right beside her. She turned and in a clearing a few feet away, he lay there, doubled over on the ground, pain ripping lines across his face.

She gasped and ran to his side, dropping to her knees and putting a hand on his shoulder. Why was she doing this? He was a cold blooded killer. Her killer. He killed her and here she was helping him. Why? Because she was an Ancient. Because above all she would forgive and forget. But how could she bring herself to get past the fact that he killed her once. Though suddenly none of that mattered to her. She was focused on one thing. Saving him.

---------------------------------------------------  
Note from the Author: I know this is a short chapter, but I thought this would be a good spot to cut it off. Please review, I would really like to know what you all think! Thank you for reading!


	5. Sorrow

_Chapter Five_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with FFVII or Squaresoft, the characters, storyline, feelings, plots, emotions, weapons, monsters, ages, swords, flowers, guns, hair, eyes, clothes, etc. Everything read here comes from the brain of a teenage girl.

_PROCEED WITH CAUTION!_

Aeris grabbed his shoulder quickly, and closed her eyes. What could she do? She had to know the source of his pain first. She searched his body and quickly found what she was looking for. Jenova. Jenova was hurting him. Was she hurting him because of her? Aeris gritted her teeth and put both hands on Sephiroth's shoulder, and concentrated. She was determined to make Jenova leave.

Suddenly, before she could do anything about it, her spirit was sucked out of her body and somewhere she had never been before. She looked around, but all she could see was black. Then she saw him. He was cowered in a corner, rocking back and forth.

'Sephiroth? Sephiroth.' Aeris whispered. Sephiroth jerked, and looked up at her.

'Aeris?' he asked. She nodded and walked over to him.

'Are you ok?' she asked. He looked at her, unsure of how to answer.

'Jenova will pay for this.' Aeris assured him. He just watched her, and she smiled warmly.

'Why are you doing this for me?' Sephiroth asked. Aeris looked surprised.

"Because you deserve it. Because no one will if I don't. Because everyone deserves a second chance.' She said. Sephiroth watched her closely.

'I was too weak to see through the lies. I am not worthy of such help.' He said.

Aeris shook her head. 'Believe it or not, no matter the price of the deeds you have done, if you truly want to be forgiven, and then you shall be happy. My mother always told me that.' Aeris said, and stared off into the blackness.

'But I do not deserve the happiness.' Sephiroth said. Aeris smiled.

'Everyone deserves to be happy. All you have to do is truly want to be forgiven.'

'If I want to be forgiven, and I prove it…Will you forgive me? Can you forgive me for the horrible crime I committed to your body? Aeris…I killed you. Can you really forgive someone for something like that?'

Aeris nodded, and looked at him in his glowing green eyes. 'Sephiroth, if you want my forgiveness, you already have it. I can see that it was not your will that killed me. It was hers. And hers alone. You had no desire to kill me I can see it in your eyes. We have to be strong. We will defeat her. I will be here to help you. Just believe in yourself.'

Sephiroth nodded and stood up tall. Aeris smiled and stood next to him.

_How dare you leave your mother! I will never allow you live a normal life! I will always be there to destroy your body when you least expect it! I will never allow you to be happy unless you fulfill your promises to me!!!_

Aeris whirled around to see Jenova, in one of her ugliest forms, glaring at Sephiroth. She swung one large around and struck Sephiroth in the side. Aeris gasped, seeing Sephiroth fly away from her. He got up, and frantically searched for his Masamune. Jenova leapt at him again, and knocked him down. She stood over him, and raised her hand for another blow.

"Leave him alone!" Aeris screamed, her anger seeping through. She glared at the creature, which had stopped her assault on Sephiroth and turned to look at her. Aeris took in a deep breath and stood her ground and Jenova began to make her way towards her.

_You are the one that has poisoned my son against me. You will pay for what you have done! _

"If you call telling him the truth poison, then yes! I poisoned him! He deserves better than that! Better than you!" Aeris yelled.

_Oh. So you think you know what is best for him now. Are you going to try to rule him over now? I think not._

Aeris turned then, and looked at Sephiroth. He was still laying on the ground, but more alert now, staring at Jenova with hate. Then he met her gaze, and almost knew then what she was going to do. He shook his head fiercely, in an attempt to stop her. But it didn't work. She turned away from him and back to Jenova.

Aeris' staff appeared in her hand suddenly, and she took it as a sign and began to charge towards Jenova, screaming in anger as she ran. Jenova laughed as she watched the Cetra run towards her. Just as Aeris reached her Jenova reached out and tried to strike Aeris, but her staff blocked it just in time.

Jenova's extended arm left her side unprotected, where Aeris took advantage of the situation and attacked. She struck Jenova's side and heard the monster howl in anger and pain. She whirled around and tried to get on Jenova's other side before she could attack again, but Jenova caught her off guard and hit her on the side. Aeris flew to the ground, her staff flying across the floor.

Aeris struggled to get up, but Jenova was rushing towards her at a ferocious speed. Aeris heard the shuffle of feet and saw Sephiroth running for her. He grabbed her staff and reached her just as Jenova brought her arm down to strike Aeris.

The staff in Sephiroth's hands caught the blow and held it. The instant Jenova's skin touched the staff, it turned into Sephiroth's Masamune. Sephiroth gasped, and stared at the Masamune. Was it a sign from the gods that he was destined to kill Jenova? He took it as that and sliced open Jenova's arm. She howled in pain and stared at the Masamune in horror.

Aeris stood behind Sephiroth, watching carefully. The battle began, Sephiroth and Jenova at each other's throats. For a while, It seemed as if Jenova would lose. Then suddenly Jenova closed her eyes and ceased the fighting. Sephiroth froze, unsure of how to act. Then suddenly he began howling in pain, and dropped to his knees.

_You will obey me son. You have no choice!!!_

Then Aeris called upon a magic that she had held dormant for many years. Holy shone bright in Aeris' hair, the light penetrating every defense Jenova had walled up around her. Jenova screamed in anguish and turned to dust right before their eyes.

She then met Sephiroth's gaze, smiled softly, and collapsed to the ground. As she fell, they were both thrust back into the real world, back into the small forest they were in before they were taken to the depths of Sephiroth's mind. Aeris landed in the soft grass of the clearing, Sephiroth at her side immediately.

He stared at her sleeping form, sure she was alive, and wondered what he had done to deserve such an angel. ten minutes in her presence and she had saved his life already, both physically and mentally. Jenova would have killed him had she not spoke up and attacked. And by getting rid of Jenova, he was free mentally, and would never commit such atrocities again. He owed so much to her, and vowed to protect her for as long as he lived.

Aeris slept for three long hours, and when she finally woke, Sephiroth was right there. She smiled up at him, and noticed that they were back in the forest.

"What happened?" she asked. Sephiroth watched her a moment before speaking.

"We were in the deep recesses of my mind. Jenova attacked. You saved my life….then you defeated her. You killed Jenova before she killed me. And we were brought back here. I owe you so much. I am indebted to you for life." he said, bowing as if she were superior. Aeris shook her head.

"No. That is not what I want. I want you to live a free life. Not like hers. Not like what she had planned for you. I do not want your debt. I just want you to be happy." she said, smiling at him. He shook his head.

"How can you let something like this go? You have saved me. I owe you everything! How can you let that go without so much as a thought?" he asked.

"Because I know that by saving you I have done you a large favor. I want nothing in return. I am happy to have done this for you. I don't want you to feel indebted to me." she said. Sephiroth watched her closely, and nodded.

"If that is what you wish." he said. Aeris sighed.

"Please do not treat me as if I am some queen. I am not. I am a simple flower girl form the slums. Do not treat me as if I am superior to anyone." she said. Sephiroth shook her head. 'But you are an angel…' he thought, but let the thought go without further protest. He stood and helped her to her feet.

Sephiroth stood there, standing next to Aeris, watching her closely. He felt something there. A feeling he had never felt before. He wondered if she felt it too. Before he could think any further on it, she opened her mouth.

"Sephiroth… what are you going to do now?" she asked. Sephiroth shrugged.

"I wish…to stay close to you. Wherever you go." he said uncomfortably. She seemed surprised, her eyes searching his face for expression. It seemed she knew exactly what he was feeling. She smiled, extending a hand out to touch his arm.

He turned to her and smiled back, something Aeris had never seen before. Something inside of her welled up with happiness. She leaned in close, going to kiss him. He was going to kiss back when suddenly she felt something pulling at her body. She gasped when she realized what it was. Sephiroth froze, and pulled away from her. Her body began to disappear.

"What is this?" he demanded. Aeris felt tears prick at her eyes.

"I am being pulled back to the Promised Land!! I have finished my task…" Aeris felt her tears falling as she reached out for him. He grabbed her hands, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But you just got here!"

"I am so sorry…bye Sephiroth."

"Good Bye Aeris…"

* * *

Note from the Author: Well, this is a short story, but there will be a sequel soon. I hope none of your were expecting a long drawn out story. If you were, sorry to disappoint you. But this is it. Maybe the next one will be longer. If you would like to read a very long, 62 chapter FFVII book with Sephiroth/Aeris then go here-- http://members aol com/JenesisX/Tribute html and find the book Irony of Fate. (On the website here-where there is a space, there should be a period.) It is AWESOME!!! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!!!  


* * *


End file.
